Talk:Albion
Doesn't his face resembles Alien's one? I'm not sure of this. If it's right it should be said. --Meganoide 17:09, October 15, 2010 (UTC) No, not really. He looks more like a fishman to me. I wouldn't add it.DancePowderer 17:50, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Weapons? In chapter 601 in the scene where Albion is talking about getting tricked by Black, there are three lines in front of him. Are those lines drawn to show an effect of some kind or could they be weapons' blades? It's hard to tell and if they are blades, it looks like he is wielding all three in one hand. They look longer than the daggers seen earlier on his hip, or if they are the daggers, then the daggers may be longer than they appear. Either way, if those lines are blades it should be added to the abilities and powers section.DancePowderer 21:06, October 24, 2010 (UTC) trivia. the bit of trivia should stay because his face is remarkable white. Not just normal pinkish white. And please remember trivia isn't necessarily fact nor does it needs to be however if a bit of trivia is a bit speculative then that should be made clear and in this case it is made clear by the words may derive off. (OnePieceNation 22:30, April 25, 2012 (UTC)) Trivia are interesting facts that do not fit anywhere else on the article, such as what flower the Straw Hats are stated to represent or errors within the artwork. I repeat, outright personal speculation about a character's name being a play on his skin colour (which has been undone by four users, one of them an admin of this wiki) is just not appropriate for the article. The name Albion has ties to many fantasy and mythological sources as well, do we need to mention their similarities as well? No. Drop it, this is just junk trivia. 23:08, April 25, 2012 (UTC) all right you convinced through the use of logic I now agree that it can be removed. Thank you for responding to me on this matter. (OnePieceNation 23:34, April 25, 2012 (UTC)) Has Albion been captured? Just found out about one piece ten, and while I was looking at he bounties I saw that Albion's poster lacked the captured stamp. Not sure if this would give us enough information to add that he is free or not. Anyone have any opinions? The Bonehead Skipper 02:47, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for opening an old talk page, but if we are using Eternal Log as a credible source, then Albion could be considered not captured. The Eternal Log is a source on multiple articles, so someone must've decided that it was reliable. Any thoughts people? Montblanc Noland (talk) 03:20, August 14, 2013 (UTC) You're right. Doughty's poster is stamped as captured while Albion's isn't. Good call. Also, don't feel sorry for opening a talk page. If you have an issue, bring it up. 03:56, August 14, 2013 (UTC) The link to Eternal Log is dead as a post now, is the image confirming his freedom uploaded elsewhere?Rayfire (talk) 22:45, December 20, 2015 (UTC)